


The fire mask

by TFG



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Bilbo, Battle of Five Armies, Dragon Riders, Fili is jealous, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Immortality, Little Brothers, Love Confessions, Masks, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Bilbo, Temporary Character Death, The One Ring - Freeform, Thorin Is an Idiot, True Love, balrog pets, good smaug, hide faces, warg rider, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFG/pseuds/TFG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was special, born for the forgiveness of his father, blessed by the Valar, thousands years of life and no second for love.</p><p>Who would say that a golden Dwarfling would be the key to all his existence?</p><p> </p><p>-Discontinued until further notice-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First I must say that English is not my first language, so if you found many errors don't kill me :c  
> and two, I will not update it very often, mainly because of something called university x.x
> 
> \- dsori-verse.tumblr.com -
> 
> PS: I took many liberties when writing this, different timeline, different events and many more. You are cautioned  
> PS2: This is my first fanfiction of The Hobbit fandom, and third fanfic I've written >.  
> Disclaimer: The hobbit and all of the universe of the Earth middle are property of J R R Tolkien

Melkor who had unleashed chaos in Arda had repented, after two eras had begun to admire the results of the song, he had no suspicious eyes, his eyes now were pure enough to see beauty Arda. Amazed by what he saw, he wanted to participate in those lands, and for this should be forgiven.

The fire doesn't have the same beauty as before, a vacuum was all that was formed, the life was extinguished and away from renewal, no, he didn't want that, he was happy with the life that had formed in this era, and nothing was the same as before, at least he was tired of it, "I dont want more war" was the new ideal that his mind made.

His song will change, would more notes and rhythms, after 2 eras of errors "third time's the charm" thought this time. Two eras took him to realize how wrong he had been.

Ilúvatar who is always aware of everything, saw the agony present on Melkor and he brought it in front of him still chained, but not only called him, also called all the ainur who were in Arda.

"I am repentant, with my selfishness I have destroyed the land and his progress but I've always marveled at how this grows. I love the fire and his power, but not only for his destruction, fire creates shadows but also dispels the darkness, give peace in night and helps to live in the winter. I am repentant because I learned to love the song "Melkor was kneeling to Ilúvatar, but without losing the eyes contact, Ilúvatar looked thoughtful and the Valar were baffled. Nobody said anything and Manwë was the first to approach Melkor.

"I'll be the witness of my brother," proclaimed while extending his arms to Melkor so he could stabilized "His words overflowing from her eyes cry sincerity and forgiveness and at least for me not be denied."

"Thank you," whispered Melkor to his brother and this only made small head movements that indicated he had heard. And seeing this little scene between the two valar, gradually others were approaching, Varda, Ulmo, Aulë and Yavanna more firmly confident that Manwë always offer a fair trial.

"Sauron" Ilúvatar that was still silent is all what he spoke for a while, leaving others in thought, mainly Aulë and Melkor.

"He does not belong to me, he has free will and no longer responds to my call, has further come to proclaim himself as the new dark lord" And Melkor was not lying, in fact what he feared most was not to be forgiven because Sauron, he had spoken with his former servant who was enraged by the ways that Melkor wished, devoid ways of chaos that Sauron still had in mind, but Sauron was weak because of Isildur "He will not cause harm, not now, is weak due to the lack of the One Ring, and while this continues lost nothing will do but ... "suddenly stopped talking and his eyes glowed in a different way, with longing and hope that few understand there" a son! "he cried out in his order and smiled.

That is why some understood their look, Aulë shared for the love to their children, dwarves; Yavanna by the Ents, Manwë for their glorious eagles and finally Ilúvatar with their longing for their children, elves and men.

"A son, just give me one. He will be born with the will of fire, he will be responsible for root the evil that I can’t fix, I can’t go for that ring, but he may, he can find it and destroy it, "he begged and pleaded to Ilúvatar, he had sung that someone follow their offspring in spirit, a child can keep that part of the song.

"Its fine" said Ilúvatar and approached to Melkor "From this moment validated your repentance, because I hear your song is not the same anymore," he released the chains that still brought Melkor, showing to all that forgiveness was final. Then he turned to the others and with signs the called away and so Ilúvatar front of all created a vision that everyone could see something was forming, a spirit, a will, but without physical body "As you may realize the creation your child is incomplete. "

Melkor thought and thought, could not create a new race, that generate distrust and problems with other races, and is not your idea that her son is killed by the others as soon Tread Arda, His child should inspire trust, and have a life long, couldn't be a man, as the search ring would not reach in his life, not a dwarf and an elf, both breeds have problems between them, making it difficult the task of his son. Not either ask for help from his brother, what could it be then? ... "Hobbit" muttered and Ilúvatar looked at him with attention "Yes, that's!, a Hobbit ... but they do not live long too, however he fulfill most importantly ... I could ask for more?" murmured slowly not wanting to tempt fate that had so far. Ilúvatar nodded giving hope to Melkor "If my son had the noble appearance of a hobbit and immortality of an elf, he would have the opportunity to fulfill this mission."

Everyone turned to focus on the vision and could see two Hobbits in the Shire had just united in marriage, they were chosen to bear the son of Melkor, he was happy, He could see how are these Hobbits, Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took they were exciting, he could see peace and adrenaline running in both, His child grow with both features appear and he could not be more proud, he would have to appear before them and explain the situation.

"I may help him, right? I will can see him? Can know my son about me? I can present him gifts? "Melkor began to despair as there was a chance he had to watch from afar as the others did, but he would be their only child, he wanted to see him and help him. At this Ilúvatar laughed.

"You're already thinking like a father, and that's good, you really have changed and so will grant you that, you can help him when he asks, you can watch it since he sees you, he'll know you from before birth and can present him whatever you want, only ask you that everything you do is done wisely, for there mistakes made that are so large that the scar can never be erased "Ilúvatar finally said goodbye and everyone returned to where it belonged.

Since that day Melkor left to hide, since that day there were no chains.

......x........

 

The first thing that saw Bilbo at birth was the fire, Belladonna and Bungo had not worried, it was not something that could be called abnormal, but the minutes passed and Bilbo kept watching the flames, his parents did not understand anything until the flames began to expand but unburned mist generated from nothing and someone appeared. If they were not worried before, now were.

"W-Who are you?" Belladonna owner of adrenaline and fierce was the first to dare to speak, while Bungo could barely control the urge to faint.

"My apologies, my lady. I should have shown months before this day, but had much to correct and could not give visits without him with open eyes "spoke in a low voice as calm as he could, not wanting to scare even the parents of His child.

"I accept your apology, but rather require your name and business in this smial" demanded Belladonna, she tried to sound polite, but she was not Baggins and his blood Took urged her to protect against strangers before inviting them to tea.

"I'm part of the Valar, as we are commonly called, and my name has caused fear for ages, but want you to know that the fears that have to hear my name, are now unfounded, I have known the forgiveness of Eru and hope That is enough to create a good start with you ... "he was a bit reluctant to continue, but finally hobbit woman urged continued" I am known as Melkor, Morgoth for some ... "Bungo finally fainted.

Bilbo with his very early age exactly -15 minutes of life- understood the situation, he stretched out his hand as he could trying to reach his father. His mother was frozen in place, but once she grasp the movements of his son came to herself “What do you want here?" Now the woman asked, a little calmer than before, she knew the history of other eras thanks to the elves, knew that if he had not been released by Eru, Morgoth could not be here, that meant something good, right ?.

"You named him as Bilbo, not?" He muttered and taking the hobbit that was still on the floor and depositing him in the bed beside the she-hobbit, and waiting confirmation for the name, he approach his son .

"Yes, Bilbo" in this interlude Bungo woke positioned closer to his wife.

"Bilbo, my son, his son, my spirit, his blood" at the time he said that Bilbo up in a hug and they both smiled. At last he could see and feel his son, the happiness he felt inside could barely contain "This little one is destined for great deeds, he is destined to be a light in the darkness of this world" redeposited the little baby in the arms of his mother.

"You T-take him from us?" Bungo asked carefully, watching as his wife was feeding the baby.

"No" whispered Melkor "You are their parents as much as I am, You will raise him as they would if I had not come to visit, I will be present only to him, and will come when it is time to guide him in his mission, I want him to grow normal and carefree, want him to be happy... "and there both hobbits sympathized with the mysterious valar who had appeared before them, as Melkor cried thinking about the weight what his son have to carry with the time, almost everything Arda was on his shoulders, but still had time, has a thousand years if he want, if not a thousand more, but while living Belladonna and Bungo, he, Bilbo Baggins, will be a normal hobbit in the shire.

Bilbo Baggins born in the shire in 2500 of the third age, their parents in Arda were Bungo Baggins and Belladonna took, but they were not the only parents of Bilbo.

No, no, no.

He was the son of the Dark lord, called by Fëanor as Morgoth, the most powerful Ainur and the fell in the dark, brother of Manwë and master of Sauron.

How did this happen?, He is evil ?, Why it looks like a Hobbit? ... These and many more questions were made the day he was born.

None of that mattered, it was not a curse, His link to Melkor was blessed by Ilúvatar himself, was blessed with the sweet appearance of a hobbit and the immortal beauty of the elves, blessed by the cordial nature of the Baggins and adventurous of Tuk, blessed by his uncles proclaimed Manwë and Varda with a beautiful and rare red warg with starry eyes, his father with a dragon what give him eternal company.

No, he was not cursed, Bilbo was not the son of evil, he will quiet all that darken the name of his father, he will stop everyone especially Sauron.

That evil tremble because light has finally been deposited in Arda to exterminate past mistakes, the light will not blind the eyes, but will come to cleanse the evil.


	2. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic!, I am very grateful * - *
> 
> I do not have much to say, perhaps remind you that English is not my original language, so it is very likely to find errors x.x.
> 
> Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter, the story will progress slowly -or so I have planned for now e.e-

After three days from Bilbo birth, Bilbo had not opened his eyes, of course Belladonna and Bungo were immediately concerned, but did not know what to do or who to ask for help. Well knew they had to resort to Melkor, but They had no idea how to call him, he said that he will would show to Bilbo and he was gone without say another word.

Belladonna did not know what to do, no baby Hobbit she has known has been through something similar, and it was not just that he did not open his eyes, Bilbo was getting a little pale, usually a normal Hobbit recover when receives sunlight, nevertheless Bilbo was not reacting and He was not a normal Hobbit. So not knowing what else to do she was positioned beside Bilbo and began to pray to Eru, Eru might hear her prayer and send the help of Melkor to them, Thing That Happened.

That night despite the hot days that were established in the shire, the cold reigned on the green hills. Bungo brought some wood and slowly the chimney fire started. And like the birth of Bilbo, the flames spread and from them Melkor appeared.

"There you are!" Said hastily Belladonna, handing Bilbo to her husband and approaching the fireplace beside to Melkor "Blessed be Eru who listens us" She murmured gratefully.

"Yes, my lady, I'm here"

"I'm very angry with you" Bella groaned and positioning a hand on her waist and leaning forward pointing menacingly with her finger toward Melkor "First disappears without warning and especially without telling us how to contact you !, not only Bilbo need you, we too, Bilbo has not opened his eyes since his birth and he even losing color !, we not know what to do ... "at this time Melkor went to be completely surprised to be scolded by the Hobbit lady to be terribly worried, he had not anticipated that these things could happen, He was also new in this.

He will be born with the will of fire, he said, maybe this was the answer, his son needed a different energy, not like the others, he will need that fire to cultivate their will.

"Give it to me a moment" Bungo quietly as always approached the Valar and he gave his son "My little, my little sweet" Melkor murmured, stroking the short and blond curly hair of Bilbo and holding him good in his arms he approached to the chimney "He will need the heat of the flames, the fire will give him energy and strength, flames are my spirit and will protect him, so do not worry, He never will be hurt by the fire."

With one hand Melkor touched the fire and the flame enveloped his hand, slowly came closer and Bilbo's body began to react absorbing the flame.

His skin stopped being so pale and his eyes opened again, this time the pair of Hobbits were alarmed, the eyes of his son were not of appropriate color, in fact they had not seen eyes like that in all races, their eyes were dark, black to be exact, but it was not the only color, one could see yellow flashes that seemed lights emitted from his eyes. Oh, Eru protect him from nosy neighbors, the couple of hobbits could feel the gossip that be established in the shire after this day, only hoped they could give a good welcome or at least that his love was enough to replace the other people. The only thing of Belladonna cursed of the Hobbits -except for his own family- was the rejection for the others who were not considered appropriate.

"I do not know how often He will need this energy and that is dangerous. Maybe I could ... "a dragon!, he thought, it's time for the splendor of the first era back, this time on the side of good, this time to take care of my son. Fully decided Melkor established Bilbo with his mother and wrapped both hands on fire, move and began muttering some words the couple of Hobbits could not understand, probably a very old language, the fire danced across the room and slowly the flames came together and began to mold, at the end they could see small and sharp fangs, scales ranging from red to gold and finally in the back of the creature had two wings, a dragon, yes, definitely a dragon "Smaug will be your name, so not matter, winter or spring, Bilbo will never lack the fire, will never lack life."

Ok, if Belladonna and Bungo were already quite disconcerted before with the absorption of the flames by her son, now they was beginning to doubt them own sanity. Bungo remembered what his family said when he mentioned his interest to court Belladonna, paired with a Took it is an adventure, and now he could not agree more, nevertheless he will never regret, because his son with Melkor or not, special eyes or not, absorbing flames or not, dragon or not, was the fruit of love between him and Belladonna, and that's more than any Baggins might deserve.

The creature, Smaug, when he opened his eyes went directly to position itself beside Bilbo, bewilderment of the Hobbits became a concern, but after seeing the creature does not seem to want to hurt, in fact behaved sweetly while his son tried hug him and could see how his company do his son look more alive. The scene was admirable, it was as if both babies had been meant to be so, together were ethereal, Smaug was what his son needed and they had no heart to deny.

-x-

It was time, they could not hide forever, one year after the sun returned to them eyes.

"Father, meet your grandson, Bilbo Baggins" Belladonna had waited a long time before she want to left her home, first wanted to understand how his son was taking place, after all knew it was not like the others and she was not going to risk anything, is why the September 22 when his son was serving his first year decided to go out and present it to the world.

"A grandson, grandson, oh dear Eru, I have a grandson!!" and the Old Took could not be happier, after not having seen her daughter since this was pregnant, had met earlier with Bungo in the market, but knowing Bella was not enough, and here is his beloved daughter with great news, a beautiful grandson "Long time no see my daughter, why hide in your Smials with this little fauntling?" then Bilbo decided to approach to his grandfather staring, as if examining him, and doubts grew in the old Took, He see in detail Bilbo "Dear explain, now" demanded and Bella would not refuse, was his father and expected to be a partner in protecting of his family.

"I was visited by a valar at the time of his birth ... he has a special bond with Bilbo and this is the result can mean, I know this is confusing and everything, there is also a small dragon involved and ..."

"Oh, dear ..." Old Took, bent down and hugged Belladonna and Bilbo at once, "I do not need to hear more, you are welcome before, now and forever, and you my little, do not you think to say anything to your grandfather?"

"G-good morning?" Bilbo was very shy, after all he had not interacted with anyone other than their parents, but the adult in front of him did not look bad, actually seemed warm, so carefully was launched to arms of his grandfather. Belladonna cried with a smile on his face, he had not realized what he had lost right now, it was time to enjoy.

(A/N: dsori-verse.tumblr.com/post/117571634423/bilbo-baggins-fauntling-the-mask-of-fire)

Time passed and much has changed, Belladonna and Bungo had reason to think that others speak of them, but eventually was much worse than that, several Hobbits were against his son, saying he was cursed and demanded to be removed from the others, obviously the Thain did everything for that them leave the rumors, after all was on his own daughter, plus he and his family were very happy for the birth of his grandson Bilbo, but he could not be at all times with Belladonna, so He little knew about the attacks that had occurred to them ... but anyway they went ahead and Bilbo was always happy.

"Ada,ada !," Bilbo was angry, his Ada Melkor had told him that if he behaved well mom would be happy, but after mom sais good nighght the previous night he had not slept, he was hidden in the corridor leading to the living room and watched as his mother cried, he not knew what he had done for did mom cry, did not want his mom was sad, so he wanted apologize with mom, but mom did not accept the apology of Bilbo, said there was apologize for anything, but clearly he did something!.

"Something troubles you, is not it?" Bilbo nodded slightly, had little to say his Ada always knew everything "I think it's time for you to know something, I know it will be something complicated for your little head understands, but there are some Hobbits families who are suspicious and something evil and no see beauty in Hobbits like you " hmm ... Bilbo did not understand that have to see evil Hobbits with his mother, Perhaps they was who did his mom cried?, if he made more greatest could protect mom, so no creature would hurt his mom.

"How do I make mom smile?"

"Hug her, be a good fauntling and be strong ... soon you'll need it" and so Melkor was leaving Bilbo still angry and full of questions, he was a good fauntling and did not work, Oh, but now Ada say hugs, and mom says hugs warm the heart, mom was wounded heart ?, evil Hobbits had touched the hearts of his mother ?, and Why he needed to be strong?, he not need be strong, for that was his father, so no Bilbo did not understand his Ada.

2515

Now he understands his Ada, he was not normal, just him had a mother, a father and Ada, although means father in another language, Sindarin said her mother, she had taught him all words that she knew, but he could not use so much, elves never approached the shire, or Bree, there only had men, were high as the elves said his mother, but did not have the ethereal grace that was described in the stories.

Rambled again in his thoughts, he believed that other Hobbits had hurt his mother, but growing up he realized it was not, the other Hobbits were not against Belladonna, were against him, they said that his eyes were Eru's punishment, and he believed them, his eyes helped him to read his father's books in the dark, nevertheless for his eyes his mother cried ... Ada had told him that his eyes came from him, that was not cursed by Eru, that was a gift, but the gifts do not cause hatred, were just sweet words to comfort him.

"Why am I the only hated in the shire?, Why are all happy together?, Why am I so alone?" Tears came quickly, his heart lost heat.

"Should I be offended then, brat?" Smaug, He forgot about him, others also said that Smaug was the evil, a sequel to the curse, but he knew it was not, nor is it as if Smaug cared, said that the words of gossips and cowardly creatures should not be heard, that they knew nothing of the majesty.

"Why do you insist on telling me brat ?, literally we are the same age" Smaug snorted at Bilbo's answer, and showed its teeth "It's freezing."

"Not likely, for your thoughts I can consider that I must be older, unless you're stupid" Bilbo just let out the air, Smaug had a unique personality, yet he would not change him for anything, Bilbo hates hypocrisy, and in a world full of her, He was grateful to have someone like Smaug.

 

"Could you come here please, I'm freezing" Smaug did not want to move much, it would be easier if Bilbo entered in the Smial, instead of staying on the hill with the cold wind, Smaug could not leave thinking that yes, definitely Bilbo was stupid.

"It is better to stop worrying and come here, with or without me the cold will be out after all winter is coming"

"Winter, Huh ?, a long and beautiful season in the comfort of a Smials, with only family and nobody else ... if only I did not have to return to see the faces of the other Hobbits, anyway, let Smaug" and so they entered a Bag end, without thinking that every word spoken in Arda is heard by the Valar, Oh poor and naive Bilbo...

Be strong, soon you will need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More reference in tumblr; dsori-verse.tumblr.com/  
>  
> 
> Goodbye, See you in the far future.


	3. He is not alone anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, and remember that English is not my original language, so if there are errors please let me know
> 
> Thanks for your patience and sorry again

_"Sorry," says Mandos to Melkor_

_"What did you do?" Melkor is no sense why Mandos apologize, anyway prefer verify, he focuses on the link that has to his son and nothing, there is no disturbance, Bilbo is okay, so a little concerned decides to change question "what will you do?" silence of Mandos is all He get and Melkor not know what is worse, just know he dont want to know, there is no time for regrets, Mandos already vanished._

* * *

 

Bilbo to date was 16 years old, he was unique, he was special, but not completely, you are not alone, no more.

The took running through his blood was swift, just the sun peeked over the hills Bilbo would approach the kitchen, his mother would have cooked a big breakfast and Bilbo would not take more than 1 minute to get in front of the door and go on an adventure, being rejected by the other hobbits leave him a good time to explore the whole Shire, thing that no one did, all seemed to care nothing more for food and festivals, and although he will love the different flavors in the food cooked for hobbits, he knew the world had more to offer.

 

Still having difficulties with his temperature, he is always near Smaug, his Ada told him when he was more mature his body get used to regulate itself, but Bilbo knew that although he had no problems with the temperature would not be anywhere but with Smaug.

 

They walked, also Smaug because Bilbo liked to walk in a forest and there could not use their wings, a forest that said it was prohibited where wild animals roamed freely, he had never encountered anything but deer and squirrels, but he would not tell anyone, he liked the privacy of this forest, besides between the highest and oldest trees had a river that surrounding the shire.

 

"It's good to see you so early, my son" Bilbo jump a little scared, but quickly recognized the voice of the person, or rather elf, or rather Valar, or rather his Ada "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you, Bilbo "

 

 

"Do not expect to see you here, that's all Ada" Seeing his Ada always looked his appearance, he had never seen an elf in his life, but his Ada and her mother told him that was the appearance of an elf, tall, majestic, the same height as humans, but very distinct, humans do not have pointy ears and are not sleek much less have an ethereal feel, but Ada was not normal as an elf "Ada, why your hair so two colors ?, and your eyes shine like mine, all elves have eyes like that? "Melkor approached the banks of the river and sat down.

 

"My hair is like that because of my being, white and black, a constant struggle between my past and my present. As you can see my hair is white forward, that's why I decided that the good should lead, I decided I had to leave behind my dark times. I wanted my will see displayed in my appearance "Melkor express each phrase slowly and looking straight into the sky.

 

"But if you already commanded by the good, why not leave all your hair that color" Bilbo was confused, and Smaug on ly pulled Bilbo clothes for to sit and use their legs as a bed, Bilbo still ignoring smaug and this finally approached on Melkor.

 

"How to explain?" Melkor sighed "This appearance that you see is my energy represented, a representation of my spirit, soul and will, it's not like I choose as show me,  unless if I use my powers to transform into something or someone specific but this how I see, is my second true form, so that everyone can see unless the Valar "now Melkor looked directly at Bilbo.

 

"That means you still have evil?" Bilbo asked innocently, but that did not lessen the pain felt Melkor.

 

"No, little one," said another voice, scared Bilbo for a second time, was another elf, but the hair was completely white and his eyes dont shine with golden As his Ada and him, The eyes of this new elf shine blue "Means that although the past is past, should not be denying him, my brother has been forgiven, he knows who was, and he not want to hide it, because he knows who he is now, "the elf approached Melkor, helped him up and then greeted him with a big hug "It is good to see you, brother "

 

"Bilbo, darling, meet Manwë, my brother," Bilbo looked him with excited eyes, he knew there was more Valar, he knew who Manwë was, but no one told him that he was his family.

 

"I have an uncle?" Bilbo waited for a confirmation of your Ada, then this gave a slight nod he approached to hug his new uncle.

 

"It's good to know you've done well, boy" Manwë smiled as he played with the Bilbo's Hair.

 

"What brings you here, brother?" Melkor turned beside Smaug, not that he did not trust his brother, but he did not know how Manwë react to a new dragon "Before you answer, let me introduce you to this creature, Smaug their name "Manwë only nodded and showed no hint of anger.

 

"Together with Varda, my wife," said clarifying to Bilbo "We wanted to offer this to our nephew" and at the end the words extracted a creature of his suit, a white puppy wolf, with eyes that if was night would believe they were mirrors reflecting the stars, but no, on this sunny day you could see that the eyes of the puppy had its own universes, iris full of bright stars and outlined with shining what all they had in his eyes, but this still blue like Manwë "Its a puppy Wargo, will grow but never be equal to the others, he will live like you, Bilbo. being created by me and my wife he fed and live with the air and the stars, he's special, so you will take good care of him "

 

Bilbo approached the puppy and could not be more excited, his fur was soft and it was a rather plump puppy, nothing like the pictures in books where Wargs appear with an evil represented in his appearance, his uncle was right, this puppy was special "Ghâsh, will be your name" and the puppy was pleased gestures, making assume that liked the name.

 

"Fire in black speech, eh?, have taught him well, Melkor" After the teachings of his mother and father, Bilbo had wanted to learn more, it is why Ada had decided to teach him,  things their parents could not, his Ada learned him different languages that exist in Arda, somehow the only language that had cost him learning was the black speech, although that word came to him and only seemed right, the perfect name.

 

The five were enjoying the day near the river until they heard a loud cry that came from the forest, someone needed help, without thinking twice Bilbo ran to where the sound came from, being chased by Smaug, Gash and finally for the both Valar. When Bilbo came was shocked, apparently they did not lie on the forest, if there were dangers in it.

 

A girl screams as horrible creatures had pushed her, one of them had an ax and up both arms to kill the girl.

 

"Hey!" Shouted Bilbo, and both creatures are turned toward him, that's when the girl could get away a little more of those monsters.

 

"it should not be orcs near here” said Melkor, this appeared a thin white gold sword and went to kill the monsters with Manwë, meanwhile Bilbo ran to the girl and together they went to the river.

 

"Are you okay?" The girl was still shaking, but did not seem injured, the strangest thing was that this girl was a hobbit, one that had never been seen before in the region, although it is not as if he knew all the hobbits as they generally He is trying to avoid them.

 

"Yes, they failed to hurt me, I had never seen creatures like that before, usually there are only wolves or deer around here," the girl was already calming down and for some reason to see Smaug or ghâsh no was frightened "Thank for the help ... "the girl looked at him expectantly and he understood.

 

"Bilbo Baggins, this dragon is Smaug, and this ball of white hairs is Ghâsh and you?"

 

"Primula Brandybuck" the girl, Primula, stroked Smaug and Ghâsh equally, and even looked to the eyes of Bilbo without stopping her smile.

 

"Why do you not fear us?" Asked the verge of tears Bilbo, he simply could not understand that after 16 years someone would treat him normally, it was not possible.

 

"Should I do ?, I'm afraid of monsters, how they attacked me, you saw them with your own eyes, you're not like them, you're not a monster, Bilbo" and there Bilbo collapse into tears and cries, while Primula though they meet recently just hugged him with all the strength and love that she had. Manwë and Melkor returned with bloody swords and smiles on their faces in the scene presented, even more Melkor, his son was not alone anymore.

 

Today, September 14 of 2517 in the third age of Arda, someone had told him what he always wanted to hear: you're not a monster.


	4. Mianhae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everything

This is not an Update, but it certainly is important.-I do not translate very well, so I'm sorry for that, anyway I'll write in Spanish too, that is my native language.-

 

When I started this story was going to be about adventure and love, both are an important point here, profound bonds between the characters were what would the plot.

This is a story Fili x Bilbo, no?, when I started to write new Chapters remembered that question, Fili was soon to appear, well not so soon, but he would have to appear, and his relationship with Bilbo had to be special, and it where I began to question.  
I will reveal some details around, Bilbo is immortal, he would have lived several adventures, angusties and achievements when he met Fili, this would be only a teenager, Fili not have lived so many adventures and he will be some immature, well he will going to have stress to, you know , he is an heir of Erebor, He has to grand charge in his shoulder, would also have Kili, Kili is his younger brother, Fili should be a role model for him, he must protect him as well, more pressure to Fili.

 

Both Bilbo and Fili would come with a hard life, that would help make a memorable meeting, the two could get along well, both could understand and help each other, but not know how to make a memorable first encounter for both, what would make Fili trust a stranger? he did not know what is a Hobbit, knows nothing about them, Bilbo at that time would wear a mask, you know the title of this fanfiction is because something ?, but that's a detail that will for later. There is also the fact what Bilbo could wanted to stay in these mountains secretly live there for years just to meet secretly with a dwarf ?, Bilbo knows nothing of Erebor, and Fili would not tell those stories neither.

 

Something would make them to separate after years of mutual company, then would do that after decades when they meet again in their hearts even keep those memories ?, what would make his requited love unknowingly still burning so strong after years of separation and having lived in different ways, each having met more people and have forged new and powerful bonds with others ?.

 

It is difficult, and that's why I stopped this fic, I could do it, I know how could generate situations which would lead somewhere, and just make Fili and Bilbo always think of others, but would not be honest, just because I do not know . It is unclear so far, no ?. it is time to explain a little, talking about relationships'm not an expert, make friends for me is difficult, dialoguing with others is very hard, that's why there will starting my problems, how can I create between them such a strong friendship if I do not know how to start one?, point two, I am nothing in terms of love, do not understand the feeling and I was never inlove, has never interested me to be with someone, to trust someone with everything and reached out and wrapped them in his feelings. That's why I stop, relationships and love are a very strong point in this history, I have ideas until the end, I have everything, but when you can put it in writing is impossible, not know how to describe the feelings of the characters would not be sincere and much, notary seem that the characters are forced to feel something, and I do not want that, someday maybe continue this story, but it will be only if I'm ready, only if I can how understand the different emotions that wanted to capture because as at this time the outcome of this story would be very disappointing, hopefully one day I will be ready, and even after a long time, months perhaps, although this will really abandoned this story, when that day comes I will finish this.

 

I want to apologize sincerely for that people what expect to continue this story, I write this because I was beginning to revise other chapters and realized he could not continue. I know that already I stop to update, but still came Kudos in recent times so I questioned what should I do and this was my decision, it's just that you know, for if anyone still waiting. Sorry and thanks for reading this and thank you very much for supported me when I started this fic.

 

Bye.

 

Spanish/Español:

Esto no es una Update, pero sin duda es algo importante.

Cuando inicié esta historia se iba tratar de aventuras y amor, ambas son un punto importante aquí, las relaciones profundas entre los personajes eran lo que encaminarían la trama.

Esta es una historia Fili x Bilbo, no?, cuando empecé a avanzar en los capítulos recordé esa pregunta, Fili pronto iba a aparecer, bueno no tan pronto, pero el tendría que salir, y su relación con Bilbo debía ser especial, y es allí donde comencé a cuestionarme.  
Revelaré algunos detalles nada más, Bilbo es inmortal, el habría vivido varias aventuras, angustias y conquistas cuando conociera a Fili, este seria solo un adolescente, Fili no habría vivido tantas aventuras y seria algo inmaduro, además de estar pasando por angustia, ya saben, el es un heredero de Erebor, Thorin le habría puesto un gran peso desde pequeño al contarles las historia de grandesa de un lugar que Fili no conoció, también tendría a Kili, Kili es su pequeño hermano, Fili debe ser un modelo a seguir para él, él debe protegerlo, más presión para Fili.  
Ambos, Bilbo y Fili vendrían con una vida dura, eso ayudaría a hacer un encuentro más memorable, ambos podrían congeniar bien, ambos podrían entenderse y ayudarse mutuamente, pero no sabría como hacer un primer encuentro memorable para ambos, qué haría que Fili confiara en un extraño?, él no sabría qué es lo que es un Hobbit, no sabe nada de ellos, Bilbo en ese tiempo usaría una mascara, ya saben el título de este fanfiction se debe a algo no?, pero ese es un detalle que quedará para más tarde. También está el hecho de que podría hacer Fili que Bilbo quisiera quedarse en esas montañas, vivir secretamente allí por años solo para cumplir a escondidas con un enano?, Bilbo no sabe nada de erebor, y Fili no le contaría esas historias.  
Algo haría que se separasen después de años de hacerse mutua compañía, entonces que haría que después de décadas cuando se vuelvan a reunir aún mantengan en su corazón esos recuerdos?, qué haría que su amor des conocidamente correspondido por ambos aún queme tan fuerte luego de años de separación y de haber vivido de diferentes maneras, cada uno haber conocido más gente y haber forjado nuevas y poderosas relaciones con otros?.  
Es difícil, y por eso es que he detenido este fic, podría hacerlo, sé como podría general situaciones que llevaran hacia algún lado y solo hacer que Fili y Bilbo siempre piensen en los demás, pero no seria sincero, simplemente por que yo no sé. Esto es confuso hasta ahora, no?. es hora de explicar un poco, hablando de relaciones no soy una experta, hacer amistades para mi es difícil, el dialogar con otros es muy duro, es por eso que allí voy iniciando mis problemas, como pordría crear entre ellos una amistad tan fuerte si yo no sé como iniciar una, punto dos, no soy nada en términos de amor, no entiendo el sentimiento y no lo he vivido, nunca me ha interesado estar con alguien, confiar en alguien con todo y llegarse llevar y envolverse en ellos. Es por eso que me detengo, las relaciones y el amor son un punto muy fuerte en la historia que yo me imaginé, tengo las ideas y hasta el final, lo tengo todo, pero a la hora de poder expresarlo en la escritura es imposible, no sabria como describir los sentimientos de los personajes, no sería sincero y se notaria mucho, parecería que los personajes están forzados a sentir algo, y yo no quiero eso, algún día quizás continue está historia, pero será solo si estoy preparada, solo si ya puedo entender las distintas emociones que quería plasmar, porque como en este momento el resultado de esta historia sería muy decepcionante, Ojala algún día este preparada, y aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, meses quizás, aunque ya este muy abandonada esa historia en ese tiempo cuando llegue ese día la terminaré.

Quiero Disculparme sinceramente a la gente que esperaba que continuara esta historia, escribo esto porque estaba comenzando a revisar otros capítulos y me di cuenta que no podía continuar. Sé que hace mucho tiempo deje de actualizar, pero aún me llegó Kudos en este último tiempo así que me cuestioné si debía seguir y esta fue mi decisión, es lo justo que ustedes sepan, por si hay alguien que aun espera. Lo siento y gracias por haber leído esto y muchas gracias por haberme apoyado cuando inicié este fic.

Adios.


End file.
